Forget About What I Said
by irishpepsigurl
Summary: OC's needed! Starting out in Ranger School can be pretty tough, but when you have to travel, cross-country style, with a group of kids you've never even met... Well, that's an adventure in itself.


Okay, so OC submissions are closed! Thanks to everyone who submitted their OC's!

I own nothing except for my OC! Titanium belongs to Twinleaffan124! Michael belongs to bostonredsox34!

* * *

"Oi, so this is where I'm going to learn to become a ranger, huh?" the brunette wondered aloud, staring up at the building in front of her. It was the Ranger School, obviously, and she was nervous. No one had been at the gate to greet her, but why would they be? This was a school for rangers, not sissies...

"Hey!" a voice called out. The brunette turned and quirked an eyebrow as a woman of about nineteen approached her. "I'm guessing you're a new recruit, given as you have that clueless look on your face." The brunette nodded more or less, sticking our her hand. "I'm Titanium, one of the Top Rangers that teaches at the Ranger School. You would be?" Titanium shook the brunette's hand.

"I'm Gina Mahoney," she responded, offering a small smile. "Nice to finally meet someone that can help me out. You know where I'm supposed to be?"

"Yeah, I do in fact," Titanium began. "Follow me." So, Gina did so, following the Top Ranger to a small building next to the main school building. "This is where you'll take your entrance exam with a few other new recruits. Good luck!"

As Titanium began to walk away, Gina called out, "Hey, by the way! Could you call me Mahoney?" The Top Ranger nodded and the two parted ways, with Mahoney heading into the building. She slowly pushed open the door, pale yellow eyes shifting around the dimly lit room carefully. "Anybody in here?" Just as she said this, the lights flipped on and a man was standing in the center of the room.

"Ah, so you must be one of our new recruits!" he cackled. Mahoney nodded, tempted to run right out of the building. "Well, I'm Mr. Kaplan, and I'll be giving you your entrance exam, along with these other recruits! I'd like for you to get to know the new recruits before the entrance exam, so...good luck!" The lights flicked off, and when they came back on, Mr. Kaplan was gone. One other boy appeared in the room a few moments later, looking a little confused rather than scared, like Mahoney was.

He spotted the brunette and approached her, towering over her, considering she was only five feet tall and he seemed to be six feet tall. "Do you know exactly what this Mr. Kaplan guy is up to?" he asked, holding out his hand. "By the way, I'm Michael James. Nice to meet you."

"Gina Mahoney, but I prefer Mahoney," she responded, shaking his hand firmly. "And in response to your question... I have no idea. I just met the Top Ranger, Titanium, and now I'm here. Oh, and the pleasure's all mine, Michael."

"I see. Well, I was told to get to know the new recruits," the red head replied, looking around again. A Sneasel was standing behind him, alert and seemingly ready for anything. "This is Sneasel. He's my partner pokemon, but unfortunately students aren't supposed to have partner pokemon. I have to wait a bit to make it official, I suppose."

"I don't really agree with that rule, but rules are rules. I haven't really decided what partner pokemon I would choose. Plus, I didn't have time to think, as a stupid Jiheddo was chasing me the whole way here. Those things are freaky when they're hungry - or maybe it was because I stepped on it by mistake. I didn't see it hiding in that bush..." Mahoney shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry about it," Michael replied, shaking his head. "I think if we just watch each other's backs, we'll be alright."

"Sounds good to me, thank Arceus."

Just as the this was said, the lights flicked off again and Mr. Kaplan reappeared when they were flicked on again. "So," he began mysteriously, "are you ready for your entrance exams?"

"Yes sir," Michael responded, nodding decisively.

"No..." Mahoney mumbled, shaking her head. "In fact, I'm quite nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, ah ha ha ha," Mr. Kaplan laughed, grinning slightly. "Which one of you lucky ranger recruits would like to go first?"

"How about you, Michael?" Mahoney suggested, stepping back. The red head shrugged and nodded, walking over to Mr. Kaplan. "Good luck, although I think I need that luck more than you do..." Sneasel followed after Michael, who was rather tall in comparison to Mr. Kaplan as well.

"Good then! Let's get this capture started!" Mr. Kaplan exclaimed jovially, clasping his hands together.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter length, they shall get longer! Thanks to everyone who submitted OC's - I will use each and every OC submitted to me, no worries!


End file.
